


Bullet Wound Confession

by Gold_and_Rubies



Series: Deacon Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies
Summary: Nate takes a bullet for Deacon. Deacon questions him, which leads to Nate spilling his guts.This is a request I got on tumblr
Relationships: Deacon/Male Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Deacon Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794520
Kudos: 32





	Bullet Wound Confession

Deacon had Nate's arm wrapped around his shoulders as he dragged him into the safe house. Nate had dodged in front of a bullet to protect him, and it had struck Nate in the stomach. 

Deacon dumped Nate onto the couch. As he practically ripped apart their bags he had trouble for the first time in a long time hiding how he was feeling. He was absolutely terrified. As every passing second ticked by all he could think about was how he did not want to lose Nate. He knew he had been a fool to let himself fall for the vault dweller, especially since he knew what it was like to lose someone he loved. Life now was even more dangerous than it had been when he had been with Barbara. 

He eventually found the tools needed to dig the bullet out, and the stimpaks to heal Nate. He took off Nate's armor, careful not to hurt him further. Then he moved his shirt up to expose the wound. He was no doctor, but he was sure he'd be fine with just a stimpak or two. Under different circumstances he'd be a different kind of shaky removing Nate's shirt. 

He set to work. He fished the bullet out. Thankfully it was not too deep. After he administered the first stimpak he sat back, and relaxed a little. He would have to wait to see if another was needed. After a few seconds the wound already started to heal. He sighed with relief. 

"You know, I'm definitely not going to complain about someone taking a bullet for me, but why did you do it?" Deacon asked with an eyebrow raised. He knew where the bullet would have hit him, or much rather, grazed him. He would have been completely fine. Nothing life threatening, unlike what happened to Nate. 

"We're friends?" Nate offered. He looked... nervous. Deacon did not buy it for a minute. As an expert liar he could easily tell when others were lying as well. 

"Yeah, but it would have just grazed my bicep. Nothing too bad, and you know it," he watched as Nate's face suddenly darkened, 

"Something's wrong. You know I'm excellent at reading people." 

"Nothing's wrong," he replied. An obvious lie. 

"I thought I was the liar. Didn't know there were two of me," he joked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

"I'm not lying, Deacon." 

"Yeah, because taking bullets to the stomach is a regular occurrence. Something is up." 

Nate cursed under his breath. His expression darkened further. He was clearly distressed. 

"No shit something's up! My wife died a few months ago, and I barely got to grieve her! I go on this incredibly dangerous mission to find my son, and stop the Institute only to find out he's the one in charge of the fucking Institute, and everyone just expects me to be okay with taking them down! No one has fucking bothered to check in on me! To see if I'm okay!" Nate shouted. His voice was filled with emotion. 

The gears in Deacon's head started turning. He thought he had comforted Nate, but it obviously was not enough. He cared about those in the Railroad, he did, but he cursed them for not taking care of one of their own. 

Before he could say anything Nate continued, "Everyone but you. After everything I've lost, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I acted on impulse, and I know it seems stupid, but I want to protect you..." 

Part of Deacon was overjoyed that Nate cared as deeply about him as he did about Nate, but another shouted that Nate probably didn't love him in the same way. He had never shown any interest in men. Sure the only interest he had shown in women was through Nora, but at least that was something. He had nothing. 

"I care about you too-" he started to say before Nate cut him off. 

"I don't think you get it," he said, his gaze shifting to his lap, "You're not just some buddy of mine. I care about you more than that. I... I love you." 

Deacon's jaw dropped to the floor. For once he was at a loss for words. He blinked cartoonishly before a large smile took over his face. 

"I love you too, but you don't need to be a meat shield to prove it," he joked. 

Nate rolled his eyes, but a huge smile remained on his face. Instead of trying to argue further with Deacon about it he opted to kiss him instead. He learned it was a great way to shut him up.


End file.
